


Good to You

by Ixthalia



Series: A Beautiful, Unconventional Love [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Chronic Illness, Chronic Pain, Dirty Talk, Dirty Talking Bucky Barnes, Don't Like Don't Read, Dry Humping, F/M, Filthy, Fluff and Smut, Light Angst, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Uncircumcised Penis, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:33:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25798210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ixthalia/pseuds/Ixthalia
Summary: Evie knows Bucky Barnes deserves good things. So when she starts feeling better, she decides to let him in on a little secret...Note:VERY filthy blow job detailed. Why? Well...I gave you all a T fic last time so I suppose this is my penance *shrug*
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Original Female Character(s)
Series: A Beautiful, Unconventional Love [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1555189
Comments: 7
Kudos: 62





	Good to You

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, lord, this is filthy *face palm* it literally came to me so easily though! And I wrote it in one sitting! Urgh, I'm awful...
> 
> I'd apologize but well, I kinda think you guys will like it *fingers crossed* hopefully I'm right?
> 
> And I mean...I gave you a T rated fic before so this is...kinda me making up for the lack of smutty goodness, right? 
> 
> BTW, it won't all be sweetness and smut in this series. We're building to it, but there will be conflict and angst - promise! ;)

Evie woke slowly to the feeling of Bucky’s arms tightening around her and his stubbly chin rubbing against her shoulder as he nuzzled into the crook of her neck. She smiled, humming in contentment as he kissed her neck, only opening her eyes when his metal hand settled on her hip.

“Good morning, handsome,” she mumbled, wiggling as close to him as possible.

There was nothing better than this – a perfect, lazy morning in his arms.

He’d only worn his boxer briefs to bed, so she was free to bask in his warmth. She slipped her hand between them to graze her fingertips over his stomach, practically melting when he took a sharp breath and brushed aside her hair to nip at her earlobe.

“Mornin’, Ev.”

His breath over the shell of her ear made her shiver.

“How are you feelin’?”

The last four days had been rough. She’d spent the bulk of it in bed, too bloated and sore to do anything remotely productive. If she’d been forced to endure it alone, it really would have been hell.

But all things considered, it hadn’t been bad.

And she had Bucky to thank for that.

He made sure she ate and bathed and helped her to the washroom so many times Evie had lost count. He never let her hot water bottle cool, and her TENS was always charged. He comforted her when she got frustrated and broke down into tears...which happened multiple times a day.

And Bucky – god bless him – was patient through it all.

Mercifully, her aches had begun to fade. She was still a bit tender - her cramps had settled in her crotch and were more of a low-grade ache than the stabbing agony that had her doubled over in pain only a day ago. She didn’t feel as bloated, and if she knew her body well (which she did) she probably only had a day or so left of her period.

“Better,” she kissed his chin, “thanks to the best nurse a woman could ever hope to have…”

He laughed.

“Glad I could help, baby,” he ran his metal fingers through her hair, “I’ve got to say, I’m relieved you’re not in as much pain. It’s awful seeing you go through that…”

Evie knew that. She’d caught glimpses of in Bucky’s eyes over the past few days, noticed a bit more tension in his shoulders. It made her feel guilty, but if she held out in calling for him he somehow knew and would appear anyway. That only compounded the guilt though. After all, he was toughing out that pain to help her.

She still wasn’t quite sure how she felt about that and the longer she considered it the more she realized it might be something she couldn’t shake.

Early on in dating Steve, when he’d seen a few of her flare ups, he’d told her just how exhausting emotionally it was to see someone you love endure so much pain and be helpless to stop it. Yes, he’d bring her the hot water bottle when she needed it or draw her a bath, but neither really extinguished the pain she dealt with. And when one flare up ended, they both knew they only had a few days grace before another ache returned to her body.

Evie hated spoiling his relief, but he needed to know.

“It’ll come back, you know?” she began, “the pain never goes away completely. Between flare ups its bearable. More annoying than anything. I can predict my flare ups to some degree, but sometimes they come out of nowhere.”

She knew he had to have some idea. He’d been googling her condition on and off since he got home. She’d caught it from the corner of her eye often enough. He’d be on one blog or another, sometimes he’d have his earbuds in and be listening to a vlog when he thought she was asleep.

Knowing it and hearing her confirm it were two different things though. Evie knew that.

Bucky seemed to consider her words for a moment, and the frown on his lips had her worried.

“Can you promise me something?” he asked.

Evie nodded without a second thought.

“Never try to tough it out. Never hide your hurt. Steve and I can’t help you if you don’t tell us,” he said quietly, his forehead pressed to hers, “and swear that if you’re in pain when we’re together, that you’ll tell me.”

She smiled softly, the conviction in his tone gripping her as tightly as his embrace.

“Of course, Bucky.”

He sighed.

“Good,” he kissed her lips lightly, “cause I don’t want you to be in pain when we’re making love, Evie. Ever.”

Steve had asked her to promise him the same a long time ago.

“Of course, Bucky.”

* * *

Bucky made them breakfast and when Evie returned from the washroom, he’d settled on the couch with a second plateful.

She was far too full to follow his lead.

Bucky no doubt knew she was lingering in the doorway, but she didn’t care. She took a moment to take him in, to bask in the intimacy of the quiet moment.

Without the worst of her flare up to blind her, she could better appreciate just how easily Bucky fit into it – life in her tiny, modest apartment. He’d kept the place tidy while she rested and while he wasn’t as meticulous as Steve when it came to tidying as he went, the dishes hadn’t piled up. At a glance, the garbage appeared to have been taken out and the laundry basket sat on the kitchen table, full to the brim with folded, clean clothes. Next to it sat the small notepad she usually kept pinned to the fridge with a magnet, the beginnings of a grocery list scrawled upon it.

It was silly, but it made her incredibly happy.

Bucky was comfortable and she knew Steve would be elated to hear as much when he got home.

She slowly stepped into the living room, taking her time as she rounded the couch.

Bucky’s focus was on the television. Much like Steve, he seemed to like having the football game on and while she couldn’t follow it – or understand the appeal if she were being honest – she was glad he liked it. It made stretching her budget to get the good sport package well worth it.

His hair was a bit askew still from how he’d slept and while he’d tugged on a pair of sweats, he hadn’t bothered with a shirt. He must have slept well, she gathered, as crease marks from the rumpled sheets were still visible on his flesh arm and side.

Bucky shoved the last of his eggs and bacon into his mouth before setting his plate down on the coffee table. He eyed her, the barest hint of a nervous smirk on his lips as he chewed.

Evie didn’t mean to make him feel self-conscious.

Bucky was gorgeous. Whether he was shovelling eggs into his mouth or reclined half-naked and hard in her bed, he would always make her mouth water.

“Sorry,” she mumbled with a smile as she sat on his knee and hugged him, “you’re just so cute.”

“Am I now?”

She nodded, burying her face in the crook of his neck, and pressing soft, slow kisses to his warm skin.

“How are you always so warm?” she asked.

With one hand on his shoulder to hold herself close, she was free to explore him with the other.

He took a deep breath as she rested her hand over his heart.

“Bucky…my Bucky…”

Bucky really was so beautiful it hurt.

Her fingers brushed, feather-light, over his pec. She felt the tension in his chest, relished the feeling of him hugging her closer.

“I really would be happy to stay like this forever,” she confessed, “with you…”

His skin was soft and warm; and as she moved her lips downward she felt his skin erupt into gooseflesh.

“I love you so much, Bucky…”

He smelled amazing, like mint and some kind of earthy wood she couldn’t quite put her finger on. It was so comfortable she wanted to sink into him, wanted to commit his every detail to memory.

“Buck…”

He gasped as her fingers paused their descent to lazily flick his nipple.

“Baby…”

She smiled against his skin. His voice was ragged and tight, and while she had yet to drop her attention to his lap, she had no doubt the effect she was having on him.

“Hmm?”

“We can’t, baby,” he breathed, “you’re…”

Her lingering pains would keep her from taking him as she truly wanted, but she’d be damned if they would keep her from getting as close as she could to him now that the worst had passed.

“I know,” she sat up to look him in the eye, biting her lip ever so slightly, “but I can still make you feel good…”

She grasped his shoulders so steady herself as she made to straddle his thigh.

“And I really want to make you feel good, Bucky…”

He groaned as she settled on his thigh.

It was hard to feel sexy while wearing a pad, but the way he looked at her…the way he grasped her hips…

“E-Evie…”

She felt powerful.

“Can I, Buck,” she pressed a light kiss to his lips, “can I make you feel good?”

His blue eyes were blown wide and dark with lust, and as she stole another kiss, she sat back and grasped the hem of her nighty. She hiked it up and over her head in one motion, baring herself to him.

As she tossed aside her nighty and a chill settled over her bare skin, she couldn’t help but feel like his eyes had somehow become so much darker.

She couldn’t look away from him if she tried.

“Evie…baby…”

He slipped his metal arm around her waist, his flesh hand rising to cup her cheek tenderly.

Evie leaned into his touch, completely overcome.

It was profound, the feeling that flooded her.

“Oh, Buck…”

Bucky’s gaze was hungry, but it hadn’t even dropped to her breasts. It was locked onto her face, her eyes; and she felt totally and completely bared to him.

His metal hand dropped to her ass and she gasped as he squeezed her before urging her to move her hips.

She tried, unsure how it would feel, and practically melted into him as a whimper passed her lips.

“Does it feel good ridin’ my thigh, babydoll?”

His voice was a purr and she gasped, gripping his shoulders as she quickened her pace.

After feeling nothing but pain and discomfort for almost five days straight, the beautiful pressure between her legs made her eyes well with tears.

 _Nothing_ felt good there before, when past flare ups were fading. Faintly she wondered if it was because she had her pad to give her some cushion or perhaps it helped that it was Bucky’s thick, muscular thigh between her legs and not his fingers or his cock.

Whatever the reason, Evie was greedy for it.

“Y-Yes! Oh, God, Buck!”

She fell forward and wrapped her arms around his neck as she continued to frantically roll her hips.

Bucky kissed her shoulder.

“Good girl,” his hand ran up her back, “fuck, you’re such a good girl, Evie…”

She shivered as he grazed the back of his fingers along the underside of her breast before pressing his thumb to her nipple. She keened as he circled it slowly, coaxing it to a peak before lightly pinching the taut bud between his thumb and index finger.

“Cum for me, doll,” he whispered, “please, baby. Fuck, I want you to feel good…so good…”

Evie was close. So close, a few tears spilled over her lashes and trailed down her cheeks.

She bared down on him, squeezing her thighs as tightly as she could muster as she blindly chased the sweetness the building pressure offered.

“B-Bucky…”

He nipped at her neck.

“Bucky… _fuck_ …B-Bucky I-I want your cock! F-Fuck, please!”

“You want me that bad, baby?”

Her orgasm was so close all she could do was babble a semi-coherent response.

Bucky shushed her.

“As soon as your sweet pussy isn’t so sore, baby,” he breathed, “I’ll fill you up…”

His filthy words had her dizzy.

“Cum for me, baby,” he palmed her breast, “be good and cum like the good girl I know you are…”

The filth leaving his perfect, soft lips did it.

Head spinning, Evie gave a sudden, sharp cry as it flooded her.

Bliss.

Her toes curled and she repeated his name under her breath again and again as tears rolled down her cheeks. Undiluted, all-encompassing pleasure shooting up her spine and rippling downward…

She clamped her thighs down hard around his, gasping and writhing against him as it petered out, taking her energy with it.

Evie wasn’t sure she’d ever cum so hard before.

Bucky mumbled praise to her as she came down, holding her to him reverently as she trembled and gasped.

When it left her and she was spent, Evie forced her jelly-like body to cooperate. She sat up and looked at him with teary eyes.

“Bucky…”

He was blind to her blissed-out look. All he saw were her tears, and terror flooded his dark eyes.

“Evie!” he snapped, angry.

Bucky sat up, grasping her arms to both keep her from falling back and prevent her from shying away and hiding from him.

“You promised!”

She gave a dopey grin.

Of course he’d give her the best climax she’d ever had and think he’d hurt her.

“I have never, _ever_ cum so fucking hard in my life,” she confessed with a laugh, “Bucky Barnes…”

She slumped against him.

“You are a wonder…”

The tension didn’t leave him immediately, but she kissed his chest until it had eased some. Only then did she risk a look up at him.

“Are you mad at me?”

Bucky snorted in amusement. He ran his fingers through her hair and kissed her brow.

“Can’t go givin’ old men heart attacks, babydoll.”

“’m sorry,” she kissed his nipple, “can I make you feel good now?”

“W-What do you have in mind?”

She smiled, loving the way his voice caught as she scraped her teeth over his nipple.

“Was thinking…”

She slid off his thigh and knelt on the floor between his spread legs. The couch was old and as such was pretty low, so it wasn’t hard for her to eye her prize and sit comfortably as she was.

“Was thinking I’d really like to suck your cock…”

She grasped his knee before inching her hand upward, intent on tugging down the waistband of his sweats.

Bucky had a death grip on the cushions on either side of his hips. If his awed expression and tented sweats were any indication, he was willing to oblige…

But Evie really wanted to hear his voice. Having him call her a good girl had stoked something deep inside of her.

And, damnit, she wanted more.

“Please?”

Bucky was biting his lip so hard she fully expected to see blood.

“Y-Yeah…go ahead, baby…”

Evie was beaming. She reached up and hooked her fingers under the waistband, biting her lip as he lifted his hips to help as she pulled down the fabric.

When his cock was freed and fell back against his stomach, precum weeping from the head and smearing across his abs, Evie felt her mouth immediately fill with saliva.

“Fuck, Bucky…”

Before she met Steve, going down on a man had always felt like a chore or an obligation. It had certainly never been pleasurable for her as the giving party. But being with Steve, loving Steve and being loved in return, had helped her over her hang-ups and shown her how the power was always ever in her hands.

Maybe she was the one on her knees…but she had the reins. She was in control.

Evie hurried to pull his pants and boxer briefs down and off, not wanting a single bit of fabric between them. She licked her lips when he was completely bare to her, smirking up at him as she ran her hands up and down the inside of his thighs.

“I need you to promise me something, Buck…”

She raked her nails lightly down his thigh, smirking as his hips jerked up and more precum dripped onto his stomach.

She made a mental note to lick that up once he’d cum.

He hissed a curse through clenched teeth.

“Anything…fuck, Evie…anything…”

Her fingers inched ever closer to where he so desperately wanted them.

“I need you to promise,” she kissed the inside of his thigh, “that you’ll cum in my mouth, okay? I want to taste you…”

Bucky groaned and arched off the couch. He grasped his aching cock and she could tell his grip was tight around the base, as though he was trying to stave off the release her words alone had pushed him to.

“Evie…”

It was her turn to shush him.

“Promise,” she breathed, kissing further up his thigh, “promise me, James…”

“Yes!” he snapped, “fuck, Evie, you’re going to kill me. Please, baby –

She grabbed his wrist, squeezing as tightly as she could until he let go of his cock.

“I liked it,” she admitted, tone a bit nervous, “before…when you called me a good girl…”

Evie’s fingers replaced his around the base of his cock, but she didn’t descended upon it as he clearly expected.

When he whined as she nuzzled his inner thigh, she chuckled.

“Sorry, baby,” she smirked up at him, “I want to be a good girl for you…but it’s hard not to tease…”

Bucky’s head rolled back.

“You’re evil,” he growled.

Evie couldn’t really argue that, but she figured he knew that.

So she licked her lips and pressed a slow, savoring kiss to the soft skin of his balls.

The way he gasped her name was music to her ears.

“Good?” she asked, pulling away from his hypersensitive skin only slightly.

Bucky was frantically tapping his bare foot against the floor but managed to quickly nod.

“I’m so glad, baby,” she nuzzled him, smirking as she nudged them with her nose, “you were so good to me…let me take care of you…”

Evie licked a slow strip over his balls, savoring the feel of the shiver that ran through his body as she took her time in exploring him. She found that like really liked the taste of him. A bit salty, a bit sweaty…certainly not off-putting in the least. And besides, to have such a tender part of him under her lips? It was thrilling.

She traced around one of his balls while she lightly ran her fingers over the other. She wanted to take one past her lips, to suckle it gently, but wanted to be sure she was comfortable with his size before daring it.

“You taste so good,” she mumbled, pulling back to praise him properly as she cupped him, “Bucky…”

Before he could find the words needed to respond, Evie dipped back down and took a deep steadying breath before carefully taking one of his tender globes into her mouth.

The sound it pulled from Bucky was profane.

“Oh my god!” he sucked in a desperate breath, looking down at her in awe, “fuck…fuck, baby…”

She sucked gently, humming around him as pride welled up in her chest.

Bucky was a mountain of gorgeous muscle; tight and trained, honed and lethal…and she had him squirming.

She relaxed her grip around the base of his shaft and set a slow pace in stroking him, mindful she hadn’t slicked her hand yet.

“F-Fuck, baby!” Bucky gasped, “f-fuck you’re too good…too good to me…”

Bucky grabbed a fistful of her hair with (what felt like) his metal hand and Evie immediately let his tender flesh slip from her mouth, not wanting to risk hurting him.

“Holy f-fuck,” he panted, “E-Evie…”

Spit had dripped from her lips as she’d suckled him, so when she looked up his body and met his gaze, she knew she had to be a sight.

“Am I a good girl?” she asked, biting her lip.

Bucky huffed out a laugh.

“The best,” he said fondly, “way better than I deserve…”

Evie pouted and pressed a wet kiss to the weeping head of his cock.

“You deserve good things, Bucky Barnes…”

She didn’t allow him the time to argue, parting her lips to take his length into her mouth in one motion that sucked the air from his lungs.

She felt the couch jerk as he slammed his fist into the back of it, a string of curses leaving his lips.

“Fuck, Evie! Jesus!”

Evie pulled back to suck the head of his cock, slowly stroking his shaft as she lavished her focus on his tip.

She had learned early on from Steve that foreskin was incredibly sensitive. It weirded some women out (based on what Google had revealed to her during an extensive ‘research’ binge on her part), but as far as Evie was concerned if it made the man she loved feel good, why ignore it?

So she twirled her tongue around the tip, teasing at his foreskin before slowly easing it back with her lips.

Bucky made a bizarre noise that startled her and she quickly stopped, letting him slip from her mouth.

“Buck?”

His chest was heaving and a thin sheen of sweat covered his body. He certainly didn’t seem pained, but she had to be sure.

“Too much?”

He smirked and weakly shook his head.

“Fucking perfect, doll…”

“You’re sure?”

He nodded.

“Positive?” she pressed.

Bucky licked his lips as though he were parched.

“Honest and true, Ev,” he sighed heavily, “just…careful suckin’ the head, baby…can get too much…real fast…”

Piecing together his breathy words, Evie nodded and kissed the bulging vein at the side of his shaft.

“Okay, handsome, I’ll be careful…”

She licked up and down his cock, eyeing him as she did.

“Always,” she breathed, “I’ll always be careful with you, Buck…”

Evie took him back in her mouth. She bobbed her head up and down slowly, and once he was slick with her saliva, she settled on toying with his head while she stroked him. He immediately let her know it was having the desired effect.

“Fuck…you’re perfect Evie…”

She swirled her tongue around the head of his cock before dipping down to lave it on the underside.

“S-Stevie know how sweet your tongue is, baby?”

She hummed, and hoped he knew it was a ‘yes’.

“You gonna suck him this nice when he gets home?” he grunted, “fuck, I’d love to see that…”

Evie cupped his balls and took as much of his length as she could, swallowing around him and thoroughly enjoying in the sounds he made.

“Oh, god…fuck…”

He didn’t need to say anymore. She felt how the soft skin of his balls drew taut, felt the tension under her hands when she grasped his thighs.

Eager to taste him, she pushed past the burning pain in her jaw to push him toward release. She pressed one hand to his stomach and moaned around his length as she felt his muscles flex under her palm. The other hand…well…

Her fingers teased his balls before dipping down, slipping under…

She heard something crack and Bucky let out a primal sound that lit a fire in her belly before spilling in her mouth.

Evie swallowed eagerly as he pulsed on her tongue.

When he was spent and growing soft, she let him slip from her lips and wiped her lips with the back of her hand. But when she looked up…she realized what that cracking sound was from…

_What the –_

“James Buchanan Barnes, you broke my couch!”

He was dopey and sluggish, still basking in the afterglow of his orgasm, but when his head lolled to the side and he saw how the back of the couch dipped, he paled.

“Oh, frig, Ev…I’m sorry, baby, I -

“James!”

Her earlier thoughts of licking the cum from his belly had been shelved. He broke her couch!

He ran his hand through his sweaty hair.

“Wasn’t expecting your finger at the end there…”

_What? Really? A gentle poke to the taint caused this?!_

“I’m so sorry, Evie. I…fuck…”

She just looked at him, hands on her hips, as she took in the situation.

The couch hadn’t been an expensive buy on her part. But the thought of replacing it was a bit annoying…

“Frig, Bucky…”

“I’m sorry…”

Her focus flicked from the snapped back of the couch to him.

He looked so crestfallen...

She looked back to the damage, then to him again.

Evie couldn’t help it. Between the bashful look he was giving her and the sight of him reclined before her in his naked glory, she was powerless to stifle her giggles.

“You are,” she managed through laughter, “the most ridiculous man I’ve ever met, Bucky Barnes.”

He tugged her down on his lap and hugged her.

“Don’t be mean…”

“You broke my couch!”

“You’re sweet mouth had me distracted,” he nipped her shoulder, “blame your mouth…and your sneaky finger…”

“Blame me?” she drew back from him, wide-eyed, “I’ll let the ‘sneaky finger’ comment go, I should have made sure you were okay with that before I did it, but the rest –

He grabbed her hand and pulled her back into his arms.

“You surprised me with it, didn’t say it was a bad surprise. Come here…”

He kissed her, seemingly unbothered that her lips had just been wrapped around his cock, and she relaxed in his arms.

When their lips parted, Evie threaded her fingers into his hair and sighed in contentment. The ache in her jaw was fading, and only the tiniest hint of pain remained between her legs. In truth, she felt better than she had in days.

She felt sated and safe.

But there was no way in hell she was going to let him live down breaking her couch anytime soon.

“Think you’ll let me get you a new couch before Steve gets home?” Bucky asked, glancing at the damage from the corner of his eye.

“I will,” she smirked, “but nothing expensive and if he asks why we’ve got a new couch you have to tell him the truth.”

“Promise, baby.”

He kissed her cheek and ran his hand down her back.

“Thank you, by the way,” he added, “that was…fuck…”

It was dumb, she’d just been on her knees for him, but she blushed.

“Really?”

He snorted.

“Have you seen your couch?”

He had a point.

“And your sure it wasn’t too much? At the end there?”

His features softened and he shook his head.

“I was surprised, but I liked it, Ev. Promise.”

_Whew…_

“Well…it’s probably pretty obvious,” she began, “but I actually really like giving head. Do you…do you think you’d let me do that again?”

The little smile he gave her made her heart race.

It wasn’t fair really, how easily he could reduce her to a giddy mess with one look _after_ she swallowed his cum.

Would that feeling ever fade, she wondered.

A little voice in the back of her head said ‘no’ the second the thought crossed her mind. Bucky had a hell of a hold on her…why would she ever want to shake him?

“Yeah, baby,” he kissed the tip of her nose, “of course. _If_ you let me draw you a bath.”

She smiled softly.

He could have asked for her to keep what happened to the couch between them, but that was what we went for? Yeah, there was no way she was letting go of him.

“You can draw _us_ a bath, yes.”

It’d be a tight fit with the both of them, but Evie was eager to test the limits of her tub.

“You got it, baby.”

**Author's Note:**

> I blame the gratuitous ball appreciation in this fic on inspiration I've received from the absolutely fantastic stories of Ru17 and Leopardtail. 
> 
> Seriously, you need to check their stuff out. I'm so happy I stumbled upon them!
> 
> Their fic 'Forever'? I read like, 21 or so chapters in one sitting (I was up till an ungodly hour but it was worth it). 
> 
> So they're to blame for the ball appreciation...the uncircumcised appreciation bit is all me. I wasn't sure if that was worth tagging (some people are weirded out by it I suppose) but I added it just in case.
> 
> Let me know your thoughts! Thank you so much for reading :)


End file.
